t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Akiza
Origins Akiza is of Japanese and Polish descent. She attended japanese elementary school and was raised to be precise, strict and unforgiving, but also balancing it with kindness and patience. In an extraordinary day, when she was supposed to deliver a satchel of scrolls for her headmaster she got confronted by criminals in the woods. The criminals wanted to take her as a hostage in order to extort her well known businessman father for money. She got extremely scared and tried to run, but couldn't, they had her trapped. As her adrenaline levels rose, a runed mark appeared on her shoulder and a huge earth thrust coming from underneath her sent the criminals flying, colliding with trees, rocks, bushes. A few seconds later when they regained consciousness there was a huge, red winged dragon standing in front of Akiza, protecting her and started blowing fire to send the criminals packing. The dragon then turned towards Akiza and she thought she was done for. Instead, the Dragon looked her in the eyes, bowed down and disapppeared. Shocked at everything that had just transpired she took the scrolls and started running towards her school. Upon opening the satchel, she realized that the antique glaive in her backpack with lots of rust and dull spikes had been reinvigorated completely, like newly forged and even having a mild red glow to it. The mark on her shoulder from the Dragon summoning turned became a permanent mark on her arm, like burnt skin. From that day on, she was connected to that Dragon and could summon him with her newly found, but yet to be unlocked and perfected mystic powers. Student Years Nihon Transgressions Akiza wants to find someone to train her in Martial arts and melee combat as she still doesn't fully understand her powers. A friend of her suggests she talks to the Sawada brothers, Takeshi and Genzo, but they seem to be having problems of their own. Armageddon The Apprentice After Armageddon, Akiza thought she wanted to continue her training and attempted to train again with ShadowSlash, however his graceful ways had changed, he had changes his views and training practices, made them tougher, grueling, brutal and all the old recruits were gone as he had totally transformed his style. Akiza didn't like that, she thought he had lost his way and she left peacefully. After she left to pursue finishing her training on her own, ShadowSlash got very angry for losing his favorite student - the one he fought for so hard. Wanderer Years Equipment art_akiza3.jpg|Akiza Formal Art art_akiza2.jpg|Akiza Casual Art Art akiza4.jpg|Casual+Dragon Art charactersheet.jpg|Akiza Character Sheet early_akiza2.jpg|Akiza Casual Lineart early_akiza1.png|Akiza Formal Lineart Group Selfie.jpg|Group Selfie Akiza Release Art.png|Akiza Old Art Early Sketch.jpg|First Ever Sketch of Akiza Art groupmeditate.jpg|Group Meditation *Are you trying to sneak on me? *I'm not bragging, but I'm a lot better compared to you. *Is it just me, or the odds are stacked in my favor? *Hahaha, you have no chance of suceeding. *Ah, I can't wait to see my babe. * Nihon Transgressions * Armageddon (Part 1) * Armageddon (Part 2) Category:Characters